youjo_senkifandomcom-20200223-history
Youjo Senki Timeline
The following is a list of events as they take place in the world of the Youjo Senki series, starting from the past and heading toward the present story line. Past Life * After 1980 AD, born for the first time. * 22nd February 2013 AD, Tanya's previous life as Japanese salaryman ended. Present Life Pre-military life (Unified Year 1914~1921) * 18th July 1914, Tanya's birth. * 24th September 1914, Tanya is adopted by an orphanage after being abandoned by her biological mother. * About 3 months after her birth, Tanya starts to form coherent thoughts when spoon fed by her caretaker. Her first memory as Tanya Degurechaff. * October 1917, Tanya begins learning to read and write. * August 1919, she gets into a fight about food at the orphanage and achieves a peaceful' ''resolution. * October 1921, examined by military officer as a child with high magical aptitude. * November 1921, a notice of future conscription is sent to Tanya. * Tanya's interview to enroll to Military Academy, she answers "I have no other path." when questioned about her reason to volunteer. Military School Period (Unified Year 1922~1923) Unified Year 1922 * Tanya enrolls into Military Academy. * Erich von Rerugen's first encounter with Tanya during his inspection, Tanya displays her strategic mind in class. * Second inspection, Rerugen watches Tanya greeting new students as their drill inspector. * Third inspection, Rerugen witnesses Tanya threatening insubordinate cadet with lobotomy. Unified Year 1923 * During an exercise, Tanya leads a group of cadets through rebel infested area and saves isolated comrades. * Brigadier General von Valkov and the Intelligence Bureau recommend Tanya for the 2nd Class Iron Cross award and issue her enrollment to War College, which is rejected by Rerugen. * ?? June, Tanya is send to Norden for her deployment training. Completing her officer course and graduated early at the age of nine years old. Junior Officer Period (Unified Year 1923~1924) Unified Year 1923 * June, Tanya is commissioned in emergency of Legadonia Entente Alliance's border violation as '''Second Lieutenant. First mission as Artillery Observer. * Norden Incident occurrs. Tanya first confronts with Anson Sue and his subordinates. * Tanya is honored with Silver Wings Assault Medal, followed by ceremony for the medal and second naming as "White Silver". * General Staff decides to mobilize the entire continental army, launching a major offensive against Legadonia. * Tanya's change of assignment to the Tactical Training Department, and works in Elinium Lab. * Unnamed God/Being X in anime interfere directly for the first time with blessing Elinium Type 95. * Francois Republic declares war on the Empire, opening the 2nd front in Low Lands industry region. See the Francois invasion of the Empire (1923). * Tanya's deployment to the western front as reinforcement and her first meeting with Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov. * Elimination of Named Killers by Tanya with diffusive magical explosion. * Republican confirms the existence of "The Devil of Rhine". Unified Year 1924 * War College candidate selection review. * Tanya receives notice of her enrollment to War College and leaves Rhine. On the same day Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov is recommended for officer course in Military Academy. Tanya is promoted to First Lieutenant. * Tanya attends Charloburg War College. War College Period (Unified Year 1924) * 13th April, Tanya attends a joint strategy research meeting held at Charloburg War College. * 6 months after entering War College, Tanya meets Brigadier General von Zettour in War College Library and discusses the possible Great War and concept of Rapid Response Mage Battalion. * Rerugen is sent to inspect regional armies. * War College field trip to Alps. * Brigadier General von Zettour proposes the Rapid Response Mage Battalion in General Staff conference and is approved. * Tanya graduates from War College in 11th place, becoming one of Twelve Knights and given noble status. Organization of V-601 and Dacian War (Unified Year 1924) * Zettour informs Tanya of her new post as Organizing Officer of the V601 training unit. Tanya is promoted to Captain. * Tanya reunits with Visha, who becomes her new adjutant. * Selection process of candidates through optical illusion test. * Tanya gathers the remaining candidates for spartan retraining in Alps. * Elinium Type 97 is distributed to V601. * Completing their retraining and receiving notice for deployment to Southeastern Theater from Rerugen. Tanya is promoted to Major to lead newly formed Imperial 203rd Aerial Mage Battalion. * 24th September, Tanya's birthday on paper. Principality of Dacia declares war on Empire, opening the 3rd front in Imperial Dacia. See the Dacian War (September 24, 1924). * 25th September, the world's first Night Air Urban Raid in capital of Dacia. * November, Dacia capitulates after 6 weeks of one-sided war. Norden, Legadonian War Unified Year 1924, November * 5th November, order for 203rd Mage Battalion's deployment to Norden is issued. * 6th November, 203rd defends Kraggana Supply Depot and destroys foreign volunteer Command Post. * 7th November, Legadonia and foreign forces withdraw from Norden. * 16th November, in the conference of Northern Front, Rudersdorf drafts an airborne and amphibious operation plan, and reaches a consensus of a winter offensive with Northern Front. Later, Tanya has a meeting with him, and discusses about that invasion plan. See Battle of the Osfjord. * 29th November, Tanya attends a meeting with North Sea Fleet officers and receives an order to prepare for a paratroop operation. Unified Year 1924, December * 1st December, Tanya and 203rd attack Osfjord and succeed through the cooperation with Northern Sea Fleet, Air Force, and High Seas Fleet. * 4th December, Commonwealth receives telegram from Legadonia for help establishing government in exile. Mary Sue meets Mr. John in a church. * 10th December, Anson's family evacuate from Legadonia. * 11th December, Tanya is called from vacation for emergency mission from Rudersdorf. The 203rd confronts Legadonian mages in the coast of Norden. Anson Sue loses his life in this battle in the hands of Tanya. * Later, they inspect the Commonwealth ship Lytol and damage the S-class submarine Syrtis by the warning shots. Western Front (January to June, Unified Year 1925) * 18th January, the 203rd assists the Imperial Northern Sea Fleet in the anti-mage combat exercise. * 24th February, the Imperial Military Court declares the case that 203rd damaged the Commonwealth submarine inadmissible. * March, order for 203rd Mage Battalion's deployment to Western Front is issued. * 5th April, 203rd receives the training mission. Glanz and other mages are training in 203rd. Glanz stays in 203rd after training completes. * 28th April, in the Joint Meeting between the Service Corps and Operations, Rudersdorf proposes General Staff his astonishing operation plan. * 4th May, Arene Incident occurrs. * 10th May, phase one "Fog and Sun" of Operation Revolving Door is executed. * 25th May, phase two "Shock and Awe" of Operation Revolving Door is executed. * Later, Commonwealth asks the Empire for "restitutio in integrum", and is rejected by the Imperial General Staff. * 27th May, phase four "Operation 177" of Operation Revolving Door is executed. * 18th June, the Imperial Army marches toward the Republic's capital. * 19th June, Operation an Ark is executed. * 20th June, Imperial General Staff declares the cease-fire to Imperial Army. Southern Continent Campaign (August, 1925 to March, 1926) * 22nd August, Mary Sue joined the US volunteer force. * 29th August, in the Joint Meeting between the Service Corps and Operations, General Staff decides to send an expeditionary corps to Southern Continent. * 4th September, order for 203rd Mage Battalion's deployment to Southern Continental Expeditionary Corps is issued. * 22nd September, Maj. General de Lugo reorganizes the Republican colonial army and sorties to defend the colonies. * Midnight of 12th October, the Imperial Southern Continent Expeditionary Corps is encircled by the Republican colonial army. * Morning of 13th October, the Imperial Southern Continent Expeditionary Corps breaks out of enemy encirclement. See Southern Battle. * 1st November, Duke Marlborough, the new prime minister of Commonwealth, delivers a speech. Eastern Front (beginning in March 15, 1926) Unified Year 1926 See also The Russy Invasion of the Empire (1926). * Since 17th January, Federation General Secretary Josef has been harassed by Being X for several days. Finally, he decides to wage war on the Empire. * The morning before dawn in 15th March, the Eastern Army Group’s 437th Tactical Special Reconnaissance Platoon deliver a distress signal to General Staff. They raise the alarm, reporting via encoded signal that a Federal unit of unclear scale was mobilizing. After the report, there have been no additional transmissions, and multiple other tactical special reconnaissance platoons have gone dark. In the night, Imperial 203rd Mage Battalion arrives Eastern Front for reassignment. 203rd takes off for long-range reconnaissance mission and parachutes into the Federation staging point covered by 437th. Later, the Federation declared war on the Empire. Federation Army sneak attack the Imperial Eastern Army Group and push the front lines from 3 directions. The Great Army is being mobilized. * 16th March, Moskva Raid is executed by 203rd Mage Battalion. * 26th March, 203rd Mage Battalion arrives Imperial Eastern Army Group Temporary Camp 21. * 27th March, 203rd Mage Battalion arrives Tiegenhoff to help the surrounded 3rd and 32nd Divisions. * 28th March, Federation Army send 8 divisions of Federation's strategic reserves to attack Tiegenhoff. The attacking 8 divisions are raided by the Imperial mages. * 29th March, the Imperial Army launch its new mobile operation with Tiegenhoff as its axis. * After 29th March, in the series of engagements known collectively as the Battle of Trouncenberg, the Imperial Army seizes the initiative in the east. * 3rd April, Federation politburo decide to release and give the high-ranking officers and mages, who were in the lageri, the reinstatement. * 10th April, the court of inquiry as the president to investigate the raid of Moskva executed by 203rd Mage Battalion. Tanya is reassigned to the west for research and development. * 29th April, the first time Tanya fights against Mary. * 25th June, Tanya is assigned to lead an experimental kampfgruppe. * 18th July, Operation Lakeside begins. Experimental Kampfgruppe under the General Staff joins the Imperial Army advance. * 31st August, a Federation infantry regiment assault on a salient is defeated by Experimental Kampfgruppe under the General Staff. * 15th September, Lt. Colonel von Degurechaff explains the lethal strategy mistake to Lt. General von Zettour. * September, Commonwealth decides to use RMS Queen of Anjou to deliver diplomats and supplies to Russy Federation. * 28th September, Deputy Chief of Operations von Rudersdorf dissolves Experimental Kampfgruppe and assigns 203rd Mage Battalion to the north. The Kampfgruppe officers have a farewell party in the officers' club. * 30th September, 203rd Mage Battalion asks an on-the-spot inspection to RMS Queen of Anjou and is ambushed by 2 Commonwealth mage regiments. 203rd Mage Battalion loses 10 members (4 dead, 3 unable to fly, 3 seriously injured). * 7th October, Colonel Mikel's mage battalion arrives Novo Kholmo Base. 203rd Mage Battalion gets on U-152 to attack Novo Kholmo Base. * 8th October, 203rd Mage Battalion surprise attacks Novo Kholmo Base and sinks RMS Queen of Anjou. * 10th October, Mary Sue makes friend with Federaton political officer Liliya. * 16th October, Salamander Kampfgruppe arrives the northeast section of Eastern Front. * 19th October, 2 Federation infantry brigades night raids Salamander Kampfgruppe and defeats. Captain Lienhart is MIA. * 20th October, there is the early winter unprecedented in history. Snowfall occurs on the whole Eastern Front. The Empire changes the system of government in occupied territory, initiating the Good Neighbor Friendship Policy to transition from military to civilian administration. * 15th November, Deputy Chief of Service Corps von Zettour delivers a speech in Federation occupied territory. * 24th December, Federation Army wage a limited offensive on Eastern Front. Unified Year 1927 * Mid-January, Ildoa Kingdom mobilize 400 battalions of Kingdom Army and prepare for commencing a large-scale mobilization exercise on their western border. * Late January, Salamander Kampfgruppe receive the order to get reassigned to Berun. * 1st February, Colonel von Lergen attends Kingdom Army's exercise. * February, Commonwealth carrier strike groups conduct strikes that function as recon-in-force against various objectives in former Entente Alliance and former Republic territory. * Early April, the multinational mage forces land former Entente Alliance via Federation submarines. Meanwhile, Salamander Kampfgruppe is reassigned to former Entente Alliance territory to help local army mop up. * 18th April, Federation Army wage a major spring offensive all along Eastern Front. Trivia * Tanya's birth date is specified as 18th July Unified Year 1914 in Light Novel, but anime's subtitle state 1913. * Student Candidate Review for War College was held in unspecified month in 1924, only manga specify this event to be held in June. Which would follow the usual schedule of educational year in Europe. However this make the accelerated course in War College to be extremely short as Tanya graduate in few months and Light Novel mention she spent more than 6 months in said institution. * In manga and Light Novel, Tanya is repeatedly mentioned to be eleven years old in 1924, even though she suppose to be 10 years old during Dacian War. * In the light novel, the General Staff joint conference is in 28th April, and Arene Incident in 4th May. In the anime, the joint conference happened later than Arene Incident. Category:Terminologies